bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heli Pilot
The is a new tower first released in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. The Heli Pilot is an aircraft, like the Monkey Ace, that shoots 2 darts directly in front of it. The Heli Pilot is operated by a monkey. Although the Heli Pilot does hover above the ground, it does not fly like the Monkey Ace and does not have a runway, rather, is free to move about the entire map based on the targeting system chosen by the player. The Heli Pilot is an expensive tower and costs $1275/$1500/$1620 Cash to place on Easy, Medium, and Hard respectively. This tower has many powerful upgrades and helpful additions never before seen in any tower, including Razor Rotors, and Support Chinook. Targeting System The Heli Pilot has four moving systems (one of which is unlocked with an upgrade). Lock in Place is a moving system that will make the Heli Pilot stay in one spot based on its current position. Follow Touch is another targeting system which makes the Heli Pilot follow where you touch. Patrol is a targeting system that makes the Heli Pilot move from one point to another, which are selected by the player. The final targeting system, Pursuit, is the only targeting system that is not readily available at the start and must be purchased. Pursuit will make the Heli Pilot follow and attack the bloon farthest through the map. Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Gallery Heli Pilot P1 Upgrades.jpg|Path 1 Upgrades Heli Pilot P2 Upgrades.jpg|Path 2 Upgrades BMC Heli Pilot.jpg|Heli Pilot in Bloons Monkey City BMC Damaged Helicopter.jpg|Damaged Helicopter in Bloons Monkey City Trivia *This is currently the only tower that can have two different abilities without the use of a Specialty Building, or by other means. *The Apache Dartship has no visible space for the rocket launcher. **The Apache Gunship is a real helicopter, still in use to date. *The Heli Pilot's landing pad doesn't change appearance with any of the upgrades. *The missiles fired by Apache Dartship home in on bloons. *The Support Chinook's tower moving ability is useless with Monkey Tycoon activated, as the player can sell and place towers in a different location without losing money. *If the Support Chinook moves a Monkey Ace's landing strip, the plane will continue to circle around the place where the landing strip was before it got moved. *If the Support Chinook moves a pool (special agent) with water-towers on it, the towers will remain in the same place before the pool was moved; allowing the player to place near-unlimited water towers **This does not work with pontoons however, as the towers stay, but the area marked by the game on which ground towers can be placed does not. *As mentioned before, the Heli Pilot is a BTD5 IOS and Android exclusive tower. *Monkey Aces push Heli pilots. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, there is a special mission where you must rescue an endangered Heli Pilot in order to unlock it in the player's city and can be usable in game by paying $1000 to repair it. Category:Towers Category:Heli Pilot Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile